All Our Hope
by AislingIsobel
Summary: With Gandalf returned as the White Wizard, Amaliya's journey continues. First they will go to Rohan, however the path they take is filled with obstacles and unseen dangers and a few welcome surprises. The Wizard and his apprentice set off to face Saruman head on, will he get there before Saruman has a chance to take Liya?
1. Her Journey Continues

**Author's note -** This is the start of the sequel to So It Begins. Strolling into the Two Towers, this should be a bit more fast paced, I think. I hope you all enjoy it, thank you in advance for reading.

**ladymoodscar -** Thank you again for offering me help as my Beta! Couldn't do it as well without you!

Please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Liya followed Gandalf almost chasing after the Wizard, "Rohan?" she questioned. Gandalf did not answer he just kept moving forward. "Gandalf!"

The Wizard turned, a stern expression worn on his face, "We do not have time for explanations, my dear girl. Haste is of the upmost importance," he spun on his heels continuing on forward.

"Mithrandir," Haldir's voice called loudly and severely.

Gandalf stopped again to see the Elf with a strong grip on the girl's shoulders. He walked up to the couple Celeborn and Galadriel were soon behind the March Warden. A look of concern was plastered on Haldir's face. The White Wizard softened his stern appearance as he approached his young apprentice and the Elf that loved her so much. Placing a hand on the Elf's, "She will be safe, but the less she knows the better it will be for her. Saruman is still very powerful and has many resources available. If he discovers that she is part of a bigger plan it will put her in more danger. You have to trust me," he looked at Haldir with resolve then settled on Liya, "Please," he begged.

Liya looked at Gandalf then broke away from Haldir's grip turning to the March Warden and the Lady and Lord of Lorien, "I have to go," she started softly, "This is the only way I can be safe. With Gandalf I will be protected. I know I cannot tell you not to worry about me, Haldir." She grabbed his hands squeezing them slightly, "You have to let me go." Her lavender eyes pleaded with him.

Haldir looked at the girl as he melted into those pleading eyes before tossing his gaze to the Wizard, almost boring a hole in to Gandalf. The Wizard nodded slightly assuring the Elf he would keep her safe if it meant his life. The March Warden's gaze settled back on Liya, "You will return safely," he ventured.

"Yes, Haldir she will," Galadriel assured the March Warden placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "This is a necessary part of her journey. Amaliya needs to find her inner strength and you must use yours to let her go."

Liya's eyes still silently pleading with the Elf; Haldir relented letting her hands go. The girl smiled at him then to the Lord and Lady behind him, "_Diola lle_ (Thank you)," she said before turning to Gandalf again, "Lead the way Gandalf." The old Wizard smiled at her slightly before taking off at a hurried pace. Amaliya quickly followed behind him, glancing back at the March Warden, wondering if she would ever see him again.

"Do not be troubled Haldir, you will see her sooner than you think," Galadriel told him before following Celeborn.

"_Hortn'alaquel varna melamin_ (Hurry back safe, my love)," he whispered as he watched her until his eyes could no longer see her; once Liya was out of sight Haldir turned back going directly to his duties.

Following Gandalf a hair slower than his quickened pace when he suddenly stopped. Liya was so preoccupied with keeping up with him she didn't see him stop and ran into him. "Forgive me, Gandalf."

"None is needed, my dear girl," he said absently as he looked around trying to get his bearings. Once he found them he turned to Liya, "Can you take us to Fangorn Forest?"

The girl looked astounded, "Yes, Gandalf but I thought I was not to use my abilities."

"The time for caution has passed us; haste is needed for out next task. We have to assume that Saruman knows where you are. We need to stay ahead of him for as long as we can until we get to Rohan."

"Rohan," Liya question as it was the second time he had mentioned the city.

"Yes, my dear, Rohan. King Théoden's mind has been taken over by Saruman. I need you to lull him into a false sense of security. Give yourself up to him until I can get there with reinforcements," Gandalf smiled.

"So bait is all your apprentice is good for," Liya laughed, "What would my father say?"

Gandalf laughed slightly, "He would say nothing as he would not know. Now my dear we have wasted too much time, we need to get to Fangorn."

"Yes, Gandalf," she took the Wizard's hand and teleported to the dense and mystical forest. The air was thick and heavy, it reminded Amaliya of Mirkwood. She took in a breath and almost choked on the heavy atmosphere.

"Be careful, my dear, this forest is more dangerous than it looks. Take care when it comes to the trees," he looked around at the enormous trees they seemed to groan uneasily under the Wizard's gaze, "They are waking up. Come Amaliya, we must hurry."

"Still speaking in riddles," she mumbled as she ran to keep up with him.

The light that barely penetrated the forest floor melted away and the temperature dropped making Liya shiver. The Wizard had stopped several times listening to the trees and wildlife almost as if he was anticipating something. This was odd behavior, even for Gandalf, but she trusted him so the girl did not question his actions. However going to Rohan without the protection of a Wizard or the Elves gave her pause. It was at least four days to Isengard from Edoras and she knew that Saruman would want to have her within reach as soon as possible. Gandalf took off like a shot out of nowhere leaving Liya standing dumbfounded. The raven haired girl just stood there looking in the direction where the Wizard left. Blowing out a frustrated breath she set her pack down dug out a piece of Lembas bread taking a small bite before rewrapping the bread and putting it back into her pack.

Liya wandered around the small clearing for a bit before she realized how exhausted she was. The rest she had taken in Lorien had worn off in all the excitement of the day. She did not know how long Gandalf would be gone so Amaliya decided to get some sleep. Pulling out her traveling blanket and pulling it around her shoulders, the girl found a comfortable spot before falling asleep. The dreamless sleep ebbed away when the pale light fell on her face, it was then she heard two very familiar and comforting voices.

"See I told you Pip, she'd be fine. Our Liya can take care of herself."

"I know Merry," Pippin said, "But I was still worried."

Amaliya sat up slowly, hoping that it was actually her boys and not just a dream or enchantment. She opened her eyes last to see the smiling and charming faces of Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Overcome with joy that they were indeed in front of her and not being tortured by Saruman she pulled them both into a huge bear hug. The girl covered them in kisses which the Hobbits didn't mind.

"Oh, my boys, I'm so glad you're alive. You had me so worried," she let them both go and looked at their faces, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Amaliya, I'm surprised at you," Merry scolded, "You should know us better than that."

"We can get out of any sticky situation we get into," Pippin told her.

"Yes indeed," Gandalf said from behind. "Never will you find quicker thinking Hobbits."

"Gandalf," Liya sighed, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, my dear and more so," the Wizard looked up behind the girl.

His apprentice followed the gaze to see an Ent standing behind her. The girl's jaw dropped, she thought all the Tree Herders had gone to see one and so close was amazing. She let the Hobbits go as she stood and touched the bark of the Ent.

"_Burarum_," the Ent resounded, "It…is…a…pleasure…to…meet…you," he spaced out his words in between breaths.

"The pleasure is mine," Liya yelled up to the Tree Herder, she was amazed at this new ally.

Gandalf interrupted the shock, "They need to be on their way my dear, just as we need to be on ours."

"Yes, Gandalf, but one more moment if you please," she requested and the Wizard nodded. Liya kneeled before her boys wrapping strong arms around them pulling them into a long embrace. "I love you boys," she whispered. "Stay safe and if the opportunity to be brave arises, take it." She kissed them both lightly on their cheeks and gave them one last squeeze which the Hobbits returned with zeal. She heard them sniffling a bit, "Boys were you not just scolding me for this?" They nodded into her shoulders, "We will see each other again and under better circumstances, I promise."

"How can you be so sure," Pippin said still sniffling but his voice was light.

"Because Pippin I know it. Have I ever promised something I could not keep?"

"No," the Hobbits said in unison.

Liya smiled, "Then you must trust me," she said pulling them in again. "Now go before I keep you with me," the girl managed a laugh.

The Hobbits smiled a bit before letting go of her and scampering up the Ent. The girl on the ground and the boys kept their eyes trained on each other but they were out of sight with three large strides of the Tree Herder. Amaliya blew out a breath, relieved that half of the Hobbits were safe. Then her thoughts rested on Sam and Frodo and she hung her head as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Gandalf lifted her head, "There will be a time to think on others, but right now we need to keep you safe," he whispered and gave a smile. "It is time to leave my dear and we have bigger things to worry about now."


	2. Short Lived Reunions

**Author's Note -** So second chapter is a go, really digging writing in LOTR. This chapter does take quite a bit from the movie, but my story plays along that plot line, there will be more dialogue to come but it shouldn't be as heavy as this chapter. I also note that I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit.

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you my dear for being my beta again! Couldn't do it without ya!

Shout outs to **Twilightninja00, GlaciesCroiur, ErikaLynne, Artemis Queen of the Night** for following this and my other LOTR stories and adding them to your favorites! Means so much to me, thank you I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 2 -** Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The Wizard and his apprentice walked through the forest for another day and a half. He hurried the girl along only stopping so she could sleep for a few hours then back to speed. Nothing much was said between the two of them until the mid-afternoon. Gandalf suddenly stopped and looked as if he was listening for something.

Liya looked at him curiously, "Gandalf?"

"Shh," he said quickly. Turning to look at her and the trepidation crossing her face, "Stay behind me," he ordered. The walked through a clearing and she heard familiar voices. She perked up and tried to go around but he stopped her. "Stay behind me, no matter what you hear until I say otherwise," he quietly commanded. Liya nodded following him closely behind, wondering who those voices belonged to. The Wizard walked onto a giant tree root sticking out of the ground surrounded by a bright white light. A battle cry was heard as Gandalf fought off a thrown axe and an arrow. He spoke but his voice was a mix of his own and Saruman's, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they," a Man yelled, Liya recognized the voice of Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" His voice sounded more like his own.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Aragorn commanded. The light around Gandalf dimmed and he showed himself to the three companions, he kept Liya behind him. The three companions stared open mouthed at the resurrected Wizard, "It cannot be."

"Forgive me," the Elf said as he and the Dwarf bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf answered, "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn said with a whisper.

"Through fire and water; from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth," Gandalf told his tale to the three while Liya smiled behind him slightly shaking her head. She let him continue with his tale. "But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said still astonished.

"Gandalf; yes…that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey; that was my name," he said, speaking in his ever so familiar riddles, Liya nudged him slightly and he smiled wider.

"Gandalf" Gimli said, overjoyed at the return of the Wizard.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I have come back to you now at the turn of the tide," he moved to reveal Amaliya.

The three companions stood aghast again. Legolas ran to her picked up the girl cradling her in his arms and kissing her deeply inhaling her perfume and touching her face lightly with his free hand while holding her body tightly to his chest. Breaking contact only slightly to gaze into her eyes, "Ami," he whispered softly into her ear. Liya's eyes fluttered open to see the ice blue eyes of her handsome prince staring into hers, "How I have missed you," he told her his forehead on hers. "What are you doing here?"

The girl kissed him again, "Put me down," she told him. Legolas complied but kept her close. "My presence is best explained by Gandalf."

"Thank you my dear," he continued his speech pushing the group to the edge of Fangorn. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." His strides became faster and longer.

"Edoras? That is no short distance," Gimli said struggling to keep up.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf confirmed looking to his apprentice. Liya nodded slightly.

"Ami," Legolas asked, "What does he mean?"

The girl looked at the Elf then the rest of them before settling her bright eyes on the Wizard, "He's still explaining, he'll get there soon enough," she smiled and pulled the Elf forward again.

Gimli started behind them taking stock of what happened, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested," as he listed off the adjectives the trees started to groan and their branches shook. The Dwarf stopped in his tracks, "I mean, _charming_, quite _charming_ forest," he finished. Liya and Legolas laughed slightly as the Dwarf's consternation.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf told them.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." There was a bit of laughter that ran through the group.

Gandalf looked around at the trees, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up," he paused slightly, "And find that they are strong." A smile appeared on Gandalf's face.

"Strong," Gimli questioned, "Oh, that's good." Amaliya looked at the Dwarf and smiled which he returned.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf continued his quick pace through to the edge of the forest.

"Ami," Legolas questioned, "Are you sure you will be safe?"

The girl gazed up at the prince, "I trust Gandalf and I cannot hide forever, Legolas. I have to confront him sometime."

Tightening his grip around her shoulders kissing her temple lightly, "If you are certain; however this does not mean I will not protect you with my life," he told her with a smile.

"I never expected it to," Liya nudged him slightly as they walked out into the clearing where Gandalf and Aragon were standing with two horses. Liya looked at the saddles; they were horses from Rohan from what she could tell from the intricate saddles. When Gimli joined the group Gandalf turned his head giving a wink to his apprentice. The girl looked at him tilting her head with questions in her eyes.

"You shall see my dear," he told her the he let a high and loud whistle pass through his lips. Two answering whinnies came from beyond the hills. Two horses appeared on the horizon, one pure white and larger than the other which was black as midnight. Liya's eyes got wide at the sight of her horse, Gandalf had gifted the animal to her when she first arrived in Middle Earth to help keep her mind off the tragedy that occurred. He told her it was a gift from Théoden as well and he would have the horse kept for her until she returned. That horse was the closest thing to a best friend Liya had in Middle Earth, he comforted her when she was sad or hurt and made her smile and loved her unconditionally.

Legolas looked at the white horse carefully, "That is one of the _Mearas_, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horses approached the group, the black horse right to Liya and the white to Gandalf. Liya touched the horse between his ears, "Brahma," she whispered nuzzling into the horse. He neighed in response placing his head over her shoulder.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf mused, "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," the Wizard lovingly stroked the horse's muzzle.

Shadowfax nipped the young girl, "Shadowfax, I have not forgotten you," she told him rubbing his neck.

"Come we must go," he told her. They mounted their horses and rode west; when they rested for the night Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would be filled in on why Liya was with the Wizard.

They rode until the moon was high in the night sky. They took refuge on the plateau of a mountain a fire was built and a meal was shared. Liya was rested up against Legolas, falling asleep.

"Ami," he whispered stroking her hair, "_Kaima, melamin_ (Sleep, my love)." The Elf picked her up then deftly put her down covering her with a blanket. The Elf kissed her lightly before joining the Wizard, the Ranger and the Dwarf. The prince looked at Gandalf, "She will be safe?"

"Yes, do not fret. I am sending her in alone to talk to Théoden whose mind has been taken over by Saruman. The more she does not know the better. She is to lull him into a false sense of security. If he has her within his grasp he will not be looking elsewhere. If we can catch him off guard the safer she will be."

The four of them looked at the sleeping girl then back at each other. Legolas turned again to look at the girl he intended to marry then back to the Wizard. "She will not be harmed?"

Gandalf sighed slightly; the outcome of this situation was unknown to him. Placing a reassuring hand on the young prince's shoulder, "Absolute safety is never guaranteed, however I will promise to keep Amaliya as safe as I can."

"I will as well lad," Gimli offered.

"She will be safe my friend," Aragorn stated. "Go; take care of her for the time being." The Elf nodded lying down next to the girl throwing an arm around her waist, he soon fell asleep.


	3. The Golden Hall

**Author's Note -** So, this chapter's a bit lengthy, it was meant to be two but it makes more sense as one, thanks to my Beta for pointing that out :-).

**LadyMoonScar -** Thank you my dear for being my Beta, you are beyond amazing for helping me with this!

I would like to thank those who added this and my other LOTR stories to their favorites & follows -** Artemis Queen of the Night**, **ErikaLynne**, **GlaciesCruor**, **TwilightNinja00**,** purplexorchid**, **sweetserenity11**, **Mommyshaw**, **Youkor**, **koppe527**, and **trombonyplayer**. Thank you guys for following or making this a favorite, means the world to me, I squealed every time I got a notification. I hope you continue to like my story, thank you again! :-D

So chapter 3 - please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

It was still dark; the moon waning in the black sky when Gandalf woke Liya up, "It's time for you to go, my dear," he whispered.

Rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes, she murmured, "It's early. I'm to go in alone, then?"

Gandalf nodded, "Do not fret my dear; we will be less than half a day ahead of you." He kept his eyes trained on his apprentice as the girl gathered up her belongings. Lavender eyes lingered on her Elf prince for longer than a moment. Gandalf smiled as he walked up to her putting comforting hands on her stressed shoulders. "I know what I am asking is difficult and frightening," he said in that calming tone she remembered so well, "However, you are stronger than you realize, with all your abilities and training aside. You have strength of heart and character, not to mention wily intelligence. I trust in you my dear child, you will not fail."

Liya turned to the Wizard her eyes welling up slightly, "Thank you 'uncle'," she smiled hugging him.

The old Man laughed slightly completing her embrace, "No thanks needed, Amaliya. Now, you must go." Gandalf led her to Brahma and helped her onto him. Liya looked at Gandalf the fear plain on her face. "Trust in yourself, my dear, now ride! We will not be far behind."

Steeling her resolve, "I will see you in Rohan." Liya nodded to him then prodded Brahma. The horse took to a gallop west onto the road to Edoras.

"Be safe child," the Wizard whispered, watching her until she was out of sight.

The early morning air whipped around Liya's face, tangling in her hair as her horse kept up the fast pace. She passed through the boarders of Rohan and felt a chill that was not weather related. Something strange and unnatural was happening in these lands. The girl could feel it in her bones and it pasted itself onto her skin like slime on a toad. Pulling Brahma to a stop suddenly, he neighed shaking his head.

"I know; just give me moment," she told the horse. Looking at the sun peeking up from the horizon giving illumination to the vast expanse, she blew out a breath. "Let's go," she nudged him forward again. Taking off fast it was about an hour before she saw the gates of the Golden Hall. "Faster," she told Brahma, he increased his pace and soon she was at the gate. Coming to a stop before the intimidating gate made of wood now aged. She dismounted from the horse and addressed the gate keeper. "I am here to bring counsel to King Théoden," her voice loud.

"You have been expected," he called back, "Enter." He opened the gate letting her pass.

Liya walked in with Brahma right behind her. The girl looked around at the city it seemed that a permanent gloom surrounded the buildings and houses. An attendant took Brahma to the stables while the girl made her way alone to the stone steps leading to the throne room. The enormous steps were long and wide causing her to take three paces before ascending to the next one. At the top of the stairs was a thin man dressed in warm black clothes with two young guards flanking his left and right side. Her eyes never left the thin man as Liya continued to climb the stairs.

The man reached for her hand at the top, "Welcome Amaliya," his voice was clear and had a reverence that she had not heard before. "I am Grima and Saruman wishes you be kept in my care until you can be returned to him." He continued as Amaliya looked into his ice blue eyes as Grima saw the unusual color he stopped and placed a cold hand on her cheek, "Truly astonishing," his face frozen in awe.

While Grima stared at her, Liya took in his appearance in turn. He was average height but taller than the girl his skin was pale white which made his bright blue eyes stand out. His long black hair was greasy and unkempt and he stood hunched slightly, almost favoring his right side. Amaliya's gaze turned to the two young men on either side of him. One had an extremely hard look on his face, almost like he was waiting to get the girl alone. He gave a wicked and crooked smile making his brown eyes smolder with malcontent and his brow knitted together which made his red hair pull forward almost covering his eyes. The other youth had a different look to him; the way he looked at the Wizard's apprentice was almost a look of pity. As if he knew what would happen to her once she was returned to Saruman. His green eyes and face were soft as she ran over his features. His long light brown hair hanging down in his face on either side; it was almost like he couldn't bear to send her to this fate.

Amaliya turned her eyes back to Grima, "Am I to see Saruman now," her voice submissive and barely above a whisper.

He snapped out of his trance, "Apologies, my dear, follow me please," he bowed to her then reached out his hand for hers. She took it without hesitation as he led her into the throne room. The younger men followed closely behind her. Grima brought Liya to King Théoden; however he was not the man she remembered. He appeared ancient, skin weathered, worn, thin and almost translucent. His eyes clouded and he hunched over his throne. His hair over grown and white as snow and his nails long, unkempt and yellow. As the four of them approached the throne the King sat up a bit taller and a smile climbed onto his aged and weathered face. Grima bowed to Théoden as he presented the girl, "My lord, Amaliya has arrived."

The old man looked over the girl for a moment, "I am glad to see you are unharmed my dear," the voice belonged to Saruman speaking through Théoden. "You will rest here until arrangements can be made to get you out of the city well-guarded. Take her to her room and remember she is not to be harmed or violated in any way," he told Grima and the two younger men. His clouded eyes rested on the young girl, "I look forward to seeing you again Amaliya." The smile turned up Théoden's face in an unnatural way making it appear as a mask making the remark as it was intended, a threat.

Amaliya straightened up, "Yes, Saruman," she bowed to him. If she tried to escape or caused anyone to hurt her in any way he would make her pay in the cruelest way possible. She had to hold out until Gandalf came for her. At least she was not to be harmed, that was at least a small comfort.

Grima reached out for her hand, "Come Amaliya." The girl took his hand without a word her eyes trained to the ground. The two young guards behind them as Grima led the girl to the room she would stay in until she could be escorted to Isenguard. Walking into the modest room Liya got the strangest sensation of being hunted. Lifting her head slightly she caught a glimpse of the harder looking young man, a sneer on his face as he followed her steps. Grima turned to Amaliya, "Sagwyn and Caruryn will keep watch over you. If you need or desire anything please do not hesitate to ask," he bowed to her turning to the younger men. "She is not to be harmed; you will stand outside her door. No one enters other than myself, understood?" Grima's voice had a power to it and the youth's nodded as he walked out of the room.

Once he was out of sight the red haired man spoke to her, "What's so important about you? Bit of fun for Saruman," his voice was deceptively playful as he circled the girl.

"That is none of your concern," Amaliya told him softly keeping a keen eye on him.

"That right? How 'bout we have some fun then," he moved closer to Liya grabbing her hair pulling her into him. A look of fear fixed itself onto her pretty face as she turned to the other youth.

"We are not supposed to harm her," he said with a voice that gained volume at the end of his reminder.

Sagwyn scoffed at the order staring at his partner, "Not gonna hurt her, she's gonna like what I'm gonna give." Letting go of her hair and sweeping her off her feet she let out a yelp of distress as the young man tossed Liya onto the bed. Straddling her and pinning her arms above her head he laughed, "Not as powerful as he told us is she, eh Cary?" Liya struggled against him but it was only for show, if this young man could take away her purity even if it meant doing it by force she would be no longer of value to Sauron. "You gonna beg," he whispered in her ear his breath hot and voice anticipating a scream as he kissed her face. There was no scream but Caruryn pulled the red head off of the girl knocking him to the ground.

"You heard what Wormtongue said! She is not to be harmed in any way," the brown haired youth yelled.

Sagwyn got up quickly and pushed Caruryn, "I was gonna let you have a turn. She's not important just a test is all to see if we can hold our own."

Caruryn pushed him back, "I am not taking chances you will not touch her as long as she is here!"

"What is the meaning of this," Grima stormed in the room hearing the ruckus. He saw Amaliya cowering on the bed her dress torn to her thigh and the two young men staring at each other ready to pounce. He grabbed them both and threw them to the floor, revealing a hidden strength no one would guess he had. "She is not to be harmed! She is the vessel in which Sauron will be reborn. Both of you get out!" The young men scrambled to their feet and ran out the door. Grima calmed himself before addressing the frightened girl. "Amaliya are you injured?"

"No, Grima," she answered quietly still curled up in the corner, now involuntarily shaking. Whether Liya wanted to admit it or not Sagwyn had scared her.

Wormtongue came to the girl's side, "He did nothing to you?"

"No," she raised her head looking at Grima. His face set in awe again. Liya turned away from him, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"I mean no offense, my dear, Saruman described you but he did not come close to how exquisite you truly are. You will be a worthy vessel for Sauron. I will see that no one disturbs you. I can trust you will not try to escape?"

"I will stay here, you have my word," she told him with certainty.

"Very well," he stood, "Get some rest child; you will need all the strength you can gather." He left her room closing but not locking the door.

Liya smiled, thinking quickly and tearing her dress while the guards were fighting was proving to be a better plan than she originally thought. Standing she walked around the room finding counting her steps from the bed to the small window high off the ground. She was silent listening to her surroundings. The girl could hear muffled voices from the throne room. Good; she'd know when Gandalf arrived with the others. Taking that small comfort with her, she lay down and drifted off to a fitful sleep; her dreams were terrifying. She saw images of the Shire burned, her friends dead or dying from torture and being chained up. Then she saw herself as Sauron reborn, her face and body the same but her eyes were red almost aflame; her voice harsh and cruel giving terrible orders and the hordes of Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-Hai obeying them, groveling under her command. She then saw something that horrified her very core, Saruman and Gandalf guiding her to carry out these brutal things. Waking with a start she was breathing hard and a cold sweat covered her skin. Panting as she sat upright then dropped her face into her hands. Liya could not let this vision happen; even if it meant she died in the process none of what she saw would come to pass. The pounding of her heart slowed in her ears and she heard shuffling of footsteps and raised voices.

Her spirits picked up, they were here. She walked to her door listening for Gandalf to make absolutely sure it was safe. "The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King!" Liya smiled, they had arrived she was overcome with joy for a moment. The girl regained her sense then quietly opened the door looking around for anyone lingering about. Liya didn't see anyone as she crept out of the room, still aware of her surroundings, however every time she heard Gandalf's voice her heart lightened and she forgot where she was.

"What are you doing out," the hard voice of Sagwyn came from behind. Amaliya turned to see him and her face drained of color. He had been beaten a bit, his face was bruised and seemed to ignite his ire toward her further. "You are the reason this happened," he pointed to his face as he moved closer to her. A sinister smiled worked its way over his mouth, "You're gonna pay for it." He advanced on her quickly grabbing her arms, "I'm gonna enjoy making you scream."

Liya did scream, louder than she had when he first attacked her. Her cry got the attention of Legolas who ran as quickly as he could to find her.

"You don't want to do this," Liya told him, it was a warning not a plea.

"That is where you're wrong," he breathed into her ear again, loosening his grip on her arms slightly. That was what she was waiting for. A smile crossed her face as Sagwyn moved her hair to one side. Liya grabbed one of his arms and using his weight against him she threw him to the floor. His head bounced from the force knocking him out.

Legolas arrived in time to see her save herself, "Ami," he said proudly. Liya's face lit up as she ran into his arms. "Your brothers have taught you well." He kissed her lightly before leading her into the throne room.

Gandalf had revealed his new persona and was trying to remove Saruman from Théoden. The Wizard's staff pointed at the old Man who was struggling and appeared to be in pain. "If I go…Théoden dies," Saruman threatened.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Saruman turned as Liya came in and smiled at her, "Rohan and the girl are mine!"

"Be gone" Gandalf bellowed touching his staff to the King's head removing Saruman and releasing Théoden.


	4. New Strength

**Author's Note -** Well after a month I have returned. Sorry about my absence I ran into some of the worst writer's block I've ever had. I'm positive that it's cleared and I should be posting regularly again. Thank you all for staying with me, means the world to me.

A huge debt of gratitude and thanks goes to all who read, made this a favorite or is following my epic! Without you all I would be writing to an empty audience, so thank you so, so much!

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please read and review!

* * *

Théoden moaned before slumping over in his chair. The girl Aragorn was holding ran to the King holding him up. Liya recognized the blonde woman as the King's niece, Eowyn as she held up her uncle. With Saruman gone the King's appearance was changing. The thin paper like and almost translucent skin became thicker, stronger and gained color, his long and tangled hair shortened and became the gilded color Liya remembered. The last thing to change and bring Théoden into the present were his eyes; the veil of clouds lifted and the brightness returned along with awareness of where he was and recognized the girl holding him.

"I know your face," he whispered, "Eowyn…Eowyn." His niece smiled with tears in her eyes at the man now regained she thought she had lost. Théoden turned to his court seeing the Wizard, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled giving a slight nod, "Breathe the free air again my friend," then the Wizard gave a slight smile to Liya as she and the rest of the court marveled at King's awakening.

Théoden looked almost confused as he stared around the throne room, meeting the eyes of all his loyal subjects. He then looked to the strangers settling his eyes on Liya, blue eyes threw her a confused look but it quickly faded into understanding. The King moved his gaze from the girl to Grima, now on the floor being securely held by Gimli. Looking back up at Gandalf, "Dark have been my dreams of late," his hands were trembling slightly from either the cold or finally being released from Saruman's grasp, Liya couldn't tell.

The White Wizard smiled handing Théoden his sword, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Théoden clutched the hilt of the sword and seemingly strength burst through his body. His face became more present at the weight of the beautifully crafted weapon. A slow and slight smile appeared on the King's face, reality setting in that he was in fact King of Rohan once again and not a puppet for an evil figure. His line of sight sought out Grima again, who was now trembling and trying to wiggle out of Gimli's strong hands. The Dwarf let go of Grima as two guards grabbed him carrying him out of the hall and tossing him to the ground. Saruman's conspirator dropped to the ground with a thud.

Grima started crawling backward down the stairs pleading with Théoden, "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

Théoden wore a look of rage, brandishing his sword, he would kill Grima for his betrayal, "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Grima continued to grovel, "Send me not from your sight."

Liya whispered, "Is he really going to kill him?" Her question was answered when the King raised his sword, the girl turned into the Elf expecting to hear the sickening clash of flesh and steel. Instead she heard the smack of skin on skin; turning she saw Aragorn holding Théoden's hands above Grima's head.

"No my lord! No, my lord; let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," the ranger glanced back at Liya giving a slight nod. Théoden lowered his sword and backed off. Aragorn offered a hand to help Grima up. The man on the ground gave a curious look to the ranger's hand then stared at his face before making a disgusted look and spitting on Aragorn.

Grima clamored to his feet giving a glance to Liya lingering on her eyes before he pushed through the crowd that had gathered, "Out of my way," he cried before saddling a unattended horse and riding out of Rohan.

"He's going straight back to Saruman," Liya said as she looked at Gandalf with complete fear on her face.

"You will be safe," he put an arm around her.

"Hail, Théoden King!" the red headed guard bellowed catching the goddess off guard making her jump a bit.

Legolas smiled, "Ami," he whispered, "No one will touch you as long as you are with me," he gently kissed her collarbone. "_Tula yassen amin_ (Come with me)," he turned to lead her inside. Amaliya smiled at her Prince snuggling into him, when they heard Théoden speak.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

The raven haired girl looked at Eowyn's sullen face and knew the news was grim; he was either dead or dying. Theodred was the lead of Rohan's armies, with Orcs and Uruk-Hai roaming across the lands killing all those that resisted. The girl's heart hurt, she would not let Sauron take over, she would never let anyone be hurt by his actions as long as she had breath in her body. Even if it meant she died in the fray. Angry tears streamed down her face as she watched the sorrowful scene between uncle and niece as a father just learned about his son's tragic death. Liya did not know Theodred well but he was a sweet young man always had a smile on his face.

Eowyn helped Théoden inside his grief almost overcoming him. The arrangements for the young Prince's funeral had been made, it would have happened whether Gandalf had restored Théoden or not. There was a hustle once all those close to Théoden were inside the throne room. All those to attend or be pallbearers had changed clothes to black garb. The King sat upon his throne, face in his hands. Liya knew that look, it was the look her father had when her mother died. Quietly walking up to him; the girl sat at his feet not saying a word but placed a soft hand on his knee. Théoden gave a slight smile catching the young immortal's eyes then clasped her hand in his fingers.

"Thank you my dear," he whispered through tears.

"My lord," Liya questioned.

"For sitting with an old man as he weeps and not trying to influence him," another slight smile passed on his lips. "You were not harmed," he ventured.

"Nothing more than scared," she did not wish to burden him after hearing the news of his only son's passing. The King and the goddess stayed in silent company, both comforting the other with just a simple touch. Nothing needed to be said both knew the loss the other had felt and the warmth and connection of a kindred spirit gave a peace. It seemed that Théoden and Liya were in another plane while the others including the part of the Fellowship scurried around. Most of the hall attendants were now dressed in black.

Hama, one of the lead guards, came to escort the King to his chamber to change, "My lord," he said softly bowing to Théoden and Liya.

"Thank you Hama," giving a nod to the middle aged guard. "Come child, the time for comfort has ended, now the raw sting of living begins." The royal helped the black haired girl up handing her to Gandalf as he followed Hama.

"Amaliya," Gandalf started.

"I am fine Gandalf, just giving comfort to one who has shared a loss."

Gandalf nodded almost beaming with fatherly pride; without realizing the little girl he had taken in had become a woman and one of compassion. Another smile appeared on his face as Liya turned her attention to Eowyn, a strong shield maiden of Rohan, brought to her knees at the loss of her cousin and beloved friend. Liya placed a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders escorting her out with the procession.

Two lines of mourners stretched from the Golden Hall to the burial mounds of Edoras a long distance of at least two miles. Liya stayed with Eowyn near the front of the entrance to what would be Theodred's resting place for all eternity. Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas walked down after Theodred's body. Eowyn whether out of pride and love for her cousin or being grief stricken started a chant of her native language. Liya may have not understood the words but the sentiment behind it brought tears to her eyes. Theodred's body was given to matrons before being shut in the tomb. The large stone door echoed as it shut loudly making Liya jump.

Legolas placed secure arms around her as he escorted back to the Golden Hall. She turned to grab Eowyn, but Aragorn took her under his arm and Gimli followed shortly after. Gandalf stayed with Théoden to offer whatever counsel he could. Once back in the hall the air was filled with sorrow, things were likely to get worse before the tide began to turn. Food was laid out; Gimli was the only one to partake in the feast. Liya was firmly in the Elf's arms as he whispered comforting words to the girl. Eowyn took on a more stoic role since returning; trying to push the sadness away to help out her uncle if needed. It gave the goddess hope and somewhat renewed strength as a smile appeared on her face.

"_Mani naa ta Ami_ (What is it Ami)," the Elf asked.

The girl sighed contentedly, "_Winya poldora melamin_ (New strength my love)."

Legolas smiled lightly brushing his lips on her earlobe, "_Amaliya, verneamin_ (Amaliya, be my wife)," came the soft command whispered in her ear.

Liya was taken back for a moment and a soft gasp escaped her mouth. Slowly she turned to the Prince who had consumed her heart for the past year and a half. She loved him more than she thought capable and now was her chance to stay with him forever. Millions of thoughts ripped through her mind until her lavender irises met his ice blue eyes; it was then everything fell into place. She would live out her days with him. Placing soft lips on his feeling his grip tighten on her small frame deepening the kiss for a moment. Liya pulled away moving to the left side of the Elf's face kissing up his jaw to his ear, "_Uma_ (Yes)," the girl softly answered with absolute certainty.

Legolas pulled her face to his kissing her again with almost criminal abandon, tinting Amaliya's cheeks a deep scarlet. Smiling into his lips letting him pull their bodies flush. Aragorn and Gimli turned their attention to the couple who broke apart for a moment both giving a slight love struck laugh as they turned to the Man and Dwarf grinning from ear to ear. They were about to share their news when Théoden and Gandalf carried in two young children, a brother and sister.


	5. Waiting To Go

**Author's Note -** Ah, my readers thank you all so much! Those who have given this story of mine a favorite, an alert or reviewed it means more than I can convey in mere words. I hope that you continue to like what I'm writing.

Much love to my Beta -** LadyMoonScar** 3

Please enjoy the next chapter, please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The children were weary the boy had just regained consciousness. The girl was dirty, exhausted and sad. Liya cradled the little girl while Eowyn took the boy, wrapping blankets around their shoulders as the hall attendants ran to get food for the children. Liya sat with the boy making him take slow sips of water as he was dehydrated, letting his sister take the lion's share of the water they had. He tried to speak several times but the young immortal shushed him continuing to care for them. Eowyn attended to the girl grabbing another blanket for her shoulders just as hot & hearty stew was served to the children.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Eowyn informed Théoden.

"Where is mama," the little girl asked and Eowyn shushed her.

"We'll find her, Freda," Liya told her, "Now eat."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron, for this is the third time he has let Amaliya slip out of his grasp. He will not be forgiving; they will be hunting for her, killing everyone that stands in the way. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children and keep his quarry out of reach," Gandalf told the King. Liya turned the fear had returned to her face. The Wizard tried to give a reassuring smile but failed. He knew it did nothing to comfort the girl and he returned to Théoden placing a hand on the King's. "You must fight,"

Théoden looked at Gandalf then his gaze lingered on Liya. He cared for the girl, she was a treasure, but was she worth the lives of what was left of his kingdom. Would there be a chance to save her if he decided to fight, would she be sacrificed if he chose not to. His blue eyes became ashamed of his thinking as he turned them to the Wizard's hand when Aragorn spoke.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King," he informed Théoden.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not risk further death to my people. I will not risk open war," tossing another glance the Wizard's apprentice, her eyes pleading with him not to send her away. The King turned away from her gaze.

"Open war is upon you; whether you would risk it or not," the Ranger stated firmly, giving Liya a small nod.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision," Gandalf asked, his tone was strong but Amaliya knew he was worried. If Théoden decided to not fight then the four of them would have to go up against the armies of Isenguard and Mordor alone. This was an impossible task. They still had no idea where the Ring was and if Frodo or Sam were still alive. Liya's fate depended on Théoden. The girl looked at the King's face; he wanted nothing more than to protect his kingdom and the people he governed. She knew that she was just a girl from another realm, while he was fond of her, she was not his priority.

Théoden glanced at Aragorn, then Gandalf his eyes traveling to Liya lingering on her. If she was protected the chances of Sauron finding her would be decreased. He then looked to the children who had lost their village in an unprovoked attack. Shaking his head slightly, "We will travel to Helm's Deep. Rohan and Amaliya will be safe there."

A sigh of relief barely escaped her lips when Gandalf called her, "Come, Amaliya," he was not a fan of this decision. Liya got up without a word following the Wizard, the Man, Elf and Dwarf in tow as well. Gandalf stomped down to the stables where Shadowfax was held. Grumbling along the way, "Helm's Deep."

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King," Gimli added his distaste towards the decision.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said trying to make them see Théoden's reasoning as they walked into the stables. He gave a comforting grasp on Liya's shoulders. The girl turned giving a slight smile; the Ranger gave a knowing smile in return before handing her to Legolas.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan and Amaliya," he turned concern buried deep within the lines of his face for the girl he raised. The Wizard then turned to Aragorn, "He will need you before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. My apprentice will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn told the Wizard with a strong tone of confidence.

The White Wizard nodded before turning to Shadowfax stroking his muzzle, "The Grey Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain," he saddled the horse looked to Liya, "Do not be afraid you are in good hands. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," He told the Ranger.

The Man opened the stable door open and pulling Liya back, "Go," he told the Wizard. Gandalf rode out like so fast Legolas had to move back.

Liya looked out after him until she lost sight of the Wizard. The girl heaved a sigh, this was a tough road she knew that, but it seemed that at every turn it got more difficult. Now without Gandalf again, however she was with good company that would protect her. She looked at her companions and her strength and comfort found her again.

Hama appeared in the stables, "Amaliya, Théoden is requesting you return to the hall."

"Yes, Hama," she followed the red headed guard to the hall turning to look at her companions once again, giving them a slight smile.

"Legolas go with her," Aragorn told his friend, "We'll be fine without you for now."

The Elf nodded following Hama and his intended. Liya went before Théoden, Legolas behind her. "You wanted to see me," she asked giving a slight bow.

"I know that Gandalf has concerns about my plan of action, however I wanted to let you know that every precaution will be taken to ensure your safety along with those of my people," he told her. His voice was kinder than it had been with Gandalf.

"I understand, my Lord."

"Do you have much to take with you?"

"No, my Lord, all that I have is in the room where I was held," she gave another bow then turned to leave.

"Amaliya," Théoden called making the girl turn again, "If you would watch over the children while preparations are made."

"Yes, my Lord," she bowed turning to see Legolas, she smiled. The Elf extended his hand and the girl took it leading him back to the room she was kept in. Liya grabbed her pack looking around the small and ordinary room, pausing for a moment.

"Ami," the Prince ventured.

"It's nothing Legolas," she sighed.

He put strong arms around her and the smell of a forest after a spring rain filled her senses, it was immediately comforting. Liya was still running, even standing still, Saruman wouldn't come for her with Gandalf around for the time being, no he would wait for the right time, the time where she was the most vulnerable then strike with deadly precision.

There was more running to do now, but she couldn't focus on that, she had something, rather someone else on her mind. It wasn't anything she could speak of to anyone, even keeping the feelings she had for Haldir and his in return from her family. How could she tell Legolas? Turning and facing the handsome Prince, she loved him and if they both got out of this alive she would marry him, however there was a nagging feeling tugging at her heart. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause more heartache to the March Warden than she already had.

Unease crossed the Elf's face, "I know you better than that," he whispered.

"I know," she looked at his face giving him a slight smile, "This is not the place to talk about it. I will tell you later. Now I have a task to uphold."

"As you wish," he said placing a soft kiss on her head then leading her out.

The children were still at the table having eaten their fill and thoroughly warmed up. Liya noticed their faces were sullen; she smiled slightly as she sat next to Eothain. "We will find her," she whispered.

The boy who couldn't be more than 12 looked at her with desperate hope in his eyes, "How can you be sure?"

A valid question to which Liya did not have a certain answer; it was just a feeling she had, "You have to trust that your mother made it out and to Helm's Deep. Now come with me, you too Freda, I know a few things that will keep you occupied." She got up holding out her hands for the children; Freda took it without hesitation grinning at the immortal who returned the smile. Eothain was a bit more hesitant; not knowing who she was or what there were going to do.

"Eothain," Legolas said softly extending a hand, "I will teach you some sword play."

The boy perked up and took the Elf's hand. Liya focused on Freda, using some incantations Gandalf had taught her to conjure animal illusions, keeping the girl entertained. The Prince and Freda's brother were starting the basics of sword skills, how to hold and wield it then basic form. Both the goddess and the Elf kept the children happy until the call was given to start the trek to Rohan's safe haven.


	6. Road to Safety

**Author's Note -** I know it's been a while, but I've been sick, hopefully I'm getting better and I'll be writing and posting more.

**LadyMoonScar -** Thank you milady for being my beta, you're so awesome!

Hope you all enjoy this, Helm's Deep is nearing and there will be a few surprises in store. I would love to know how I'm doing so please drop me a line, read and review, thank you so much!

* * *

The boy perked up and took the Elf's hand. Liya focused on Freda, using some incantations Gandalf had taught her to conjure animal illusions, keeping the girl entertained. The Prince and Freda's brother were starting the basics of sword skills, how to hold and wield it then basic form. Both the goddess and the Elf kept the children happy until the call was given to start the trek to Rohan's safe haven.

The city was gathered and the arduous trek to the fortress began. It was slow going, as most were walking even those with horses. Legolas took as scout position along with Hama and Gamling, Liya stayed beside Théoden and Aragorn. The King's niece was leading the horse Gimli was riding as he was entertaining her and Liya with some Dwarven facts, trying to keep the spirits of the young women up.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," he chuckled a bit as did Eowyn and Liya giving a look to one another, "That they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." This brought a more silent giggles from the young women as Eowyn turned to Liya then they both turned to Aragorn.

"It's the beards," he whispered making a motion with his hand on his chin which made the girls almost break into loud hysterics. Eowyn turned back to listen to Gimli finish his story as Amaliya looked to Aragorn a silent 'thank you' in her eyes. He nodded and pushed her forward.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Eowyn and the young immortal could no longer contain their laughter inside, letting go of a hearty & joyful sound spooking the horse Gimli was riding; rushing forward with him sending the Dwarf to the ground. Eowyn ran to help him as Liya dismounted Brahma to help the King's niece. Gimli quickly brushed off the young women "It's alright; it's alright. Nobody panic, that was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Both Eowyn and Liya beaming at Gimli even more so when Freda and Eothain caught up to them as the caravan stopped for a rest. There were women, children, elderly all trudging along to Helm's Deep along with the King, his guard, Liya and the members of the Fellowship. It was slow going and perfect for an attack if Grima had gotten back to Saruman and reported what Théoden would have predictably done. It was just a waiting game, an arduous waiting game. One Liya did not wish to play. However, she was just a pawn in a much bigger game; she had to play along if she wanted any semblance of freedom. With Legolas keeping watch she turned her pleading eyes to Aragorn but his were fixed far off and inward.

Catching the determined gaze of the King Liya nodded slightly then turned to the young children, keeping them entertained would be her purpose until she reached the fortress. She smiled at young sandy haired boy, "Eothain," she said softly as he smiled, blushing slightly, "Can you gather up the other children for me?" He nodded and ran off to get the rest of the young children. Amaliya smiled watching him run then turned to Freda reaching for her hand, "Come on Freda," the little girl took Liya's hand. The young immortal led Freda and the other children to a clear and flat patch of grass.

There to the delight of everyone she sent off life like animal illusions for the children, soon most of the adults came to see what was happening. The children called out animal after animal and Liya kept them coming. Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn and Théoden watched smiling at the welcome distraction she was causing. Looking at the growing crowd around her catching the eye of the King, he slightly nodded again before leaving. The people slowly dissipated, parents thanking Amaliya for keeping their children occupied.

The people got moving again slower this time after they had eaten, it was late afternoon, they would reach Helm's Deep by day's end but it was still slow going. Legolas was still off scouting more than 50 paces ahead. The rest of the company, except for Théoden, Hama and Gamling were walking. After her display of illusion Liya was exhausted but she tried not to show it, keeping up with Freda and Eothain. She saw Hama and Gamling ride past Aragorn and Eowyn toward Legolas who was standing rigid upon a boulder. The stiffness in his appearance and the nervousness in the whinny of Hama's horse she heard, something was coming, something bad. The girl tried to make her way to Théoden but before she could a scream pierced rang throughout the plains. Aragorn turned to her before running to see what's happened when he hears Legolas."

"A scout!"

Aragorn turned back to Théoden, "What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

Panic is the only thing that could describe the air amongst the caravan, screams from the elderly, the women and children. Fear set in Liya's face, surely if she didn't get to the safety of the fortress they would take her back to Saruman and they would kill all those that stood in their way. Almost frozen as people rushed by her, never had she felt so frightened before. This alien feeling creeping into her being was surely what Saruman wanted her bravery and spirit demolished, broken. Faces blurred by her eyes in flesh tones and voices swirled in her ears like a cacophony of noise. The people bumping into her made no difference, swaying slightly but she was stuck to that spot until Eowyn grabbed her shoulders.

"I cannot do this without you," she whispered. Liya was pulled into the present staring into Eowyn's eyes and nodded. Amaliya grabbed Brahma's reins and followed Eowyn's path down the lower roads to Helm's Deep away from the fray. The immortal looked back once or twice but saw that nothing was following. The journey down the lower pathways was quiet but the giant fortress wasn't far from where they were. It was only two hours into walking before they saw the wall. Cries of relief came from the women and one of them put an arm around Eowyn escorting her into the city. Freda and Eothain held Liya's hands as they made their way down the last mile or so into the fortress.

Once inside the air seemed lighter, easier to breathe. The children clung to her, the boy more so the Freda, until a familiar voice rang out through the stone walls.

"Freda," the woman's voice called. "Freda!"

Freda let go of Liya's hand instantly at the sound of her mother's voice running full force to find her, Eothain quickly followed his sister pulling Amaliya with him. Once his mother was in sight he let go of the goddess and ran to his mother. He and his sister hugging their mother like it was the first time and never wanting to let go again. A sad smile crossed Liya's face as tears welled in her eyes, happy their mother was still alive and they were reunited. She turned to leave when a hand grabbed hers. Eothain's mother gave her a most thankful look and the girl nodded before leaving.

The young immortal found Brahma again and led him to the stables where she sat down and cried away from prying eyes. No one should have to see her like this, the reunion Freda and Eothain had with their mother was not to be envied but she did. Never would she feel her mother's arms around her again. Trying to push that thought out of her mind as more tears spilled down her face slowly making her way to the stables; the black horse nudging her slightly, Liya turned, "I know Brahma," patting the horse's neck. She led him into an open stable, brushed him until she could no longer stand. Liya crumpled to the hay strewn floor passing out, asleep.

She dreamt, unlike the dream she had in Edoras this dream was much more pleasant. The March Warden took the lead in her dream. All she saw was his regal and handsome face, intense and dark blue eyes that were reminiscent of the night sky. His deep and calming voice, the way he smelled. It was clean, crisp like a freshwater stream. His hair like silk against her skin and the love he felt for her that did not need to be spoken.

Dreaming of him brought peace to Liya's heart and soul, the fear and sadness she had felt earlier melted away at the sight of his face. The March Warden brought her comfort Liya did not think she could have again, "Haldir," she murmured. Then a new but familiar smell wandered into her dream, musty earth and dense wood. The fair Prince's face appeared in her vision as he lightly kissed her awake.

"Amaliya," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Legolas," she said dreamily half smiling as her eyes focused on the Elf. Seeing his expression her smile dropped, "What happened?"

The Elf held her close wrapping his arms securely around her, "Aragorn…" His voice caught in his throat, "He fell."


	7. Waiting

**Author's note -** It's getting close to the end of the Two Towers, only a few more chapters I think before I start the fourth and final part of Amaliya's tale in Middle Earth. The beginning of the Battle of Helm's Deep. The next chapter might take me a bit to write, not my favorite bit of the story, following the movie plot line anyway.

Thanks to all those that reviewed, means the world to me and all those following me on Twitter that have started reading my stories, you guys are AMAZING!

Please, enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The seriousness of his face and the tone of his voice startled her awake. Had Aragorn really fallen in battle? Why hadn't she felt it? Had she been too wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn't felt him die? Horror passed over her eyes, had Aragorn died? Liya searched for him frantically trying to find even the slightest sign that he was alive. Legolas' arms still tight around her as she concentrated trying to find the Ranger. She found him! He was hurt but alive too far for someone to go and get him. He was awake and on his way. Amaliya heaved a sigh of relief and pushed her fiancé out smiling at him. Catching his ice blue eyes, "He's on his way here, battered and bruised but alive. He should be here in a couple hours," Liya kissed him lightly.

Confusion set in the Elf's face then the realization crossed his face, "Then we should make ready for him." The Prince smiled at Liya, helping her stand, "Do you need to rest Ami?"

Falling into his strong chest, reveling in his warmth, "I should be fine, I need to make use of myself," she leaned up kissing him lightly.

The couple made their way up to the main part of the fortress. Legolas kissed Liya lightly leaving her with Eowyn as he left to help Gimli prepare the armory. The young immortal helped the King's niece move supplies into the caverns below focusing on the task at hand not what might happen. Liya's mind open for Aragorn's return, but keeping busy with mundane chores. It was a few more hours before a call to open the gate. Aragorn had arrived. Amaliya being so wrapped up in the work hadn't noticed him perhaps that was a good thing as she ran with Eowyn to meet him. He was in a state of disarray, obviously hurt and more disheveled than normal. Gimli made his way to the Ranger half scolding half praising him before embracing the Man.

Eowyn let out a slight sigh at the sight of Aragorn, Liya looked at her slightly but was pulled back when the Ranger called her name, "Amaliya," he said, "Come with me," he extended a hand and pulled her along with him. He led her quickly up to the throne room nearly running into Legolas.

The Prince looked at his fiancé then at the Man, "_Le abdollen_, (You're late)," he smiled all three of them exchanging knowing glances. "You look terrible," Legolas told his friend. The three of them laughed again. The Elf handed the Evenstar back to the Ranger. There was a pause for a moment, then as if pain pulled Aragorn back to the present. He turned to the girl a grim look on his face then pulled her into the throne room, the Elf close behind. Théoden surprised by the appearance of the Ranger meets him halfway into the room. The King looked at the three companions and took them to a side room.

Liya sat at the small table in the center of the room as Legolas stood at her side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she was extremely nervous. Théoden marveled a bit at Aragorn, surely the fall from the cliff he suffered would have killed a normal Man; however he was standing here and strong.

The Ranger turned to Liya looking at her with an odd mixture of reassurance and concern, "A great host is headed this way from Isengard, an army of Uruk-Hai."

The girl's eyes became wide with fear, Saruman had been breeding an army, the small battalion that had taken Merry and Pippin when she came to Boromir was only the first glance of a much larger picture. She should have known he wouldn't have stopped there. Sauron wanted her and would stop and nothing to find her or the Ring. The army was headed here, once they worked their way through the small group of men at Helm's Deep they would take her back to Saruman, quite possibly broken and bruised. She only needed to be pure, her body could be broken.

"A great host you say," Théoden questioned, noticing Liya's expression. "Did you know about this?"

"No, my Lord," she shook her head absently, voice void of emotion; the Prince kneeling next to her almost pulling her into his lap.

"She could not have known. All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn pulled the attention back to the matter at hand.

"How many," Théoden asked as he glanced at the couple catching Liya's eyes. She was frightened to hear this number, just as much as he was.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn gave the bleak statistic.

"Ten thousand," The King repeated surprised and shocked at the sheer enormity of the legion.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." The Man's eyes landed on the scared girl and the Elf trying in vain to comfort her. They would be coming for her. Everyone in the room knew that. The defense of the keep had to hold until Gandalf returned with Eomer. Liya had to be kept safe. Not just for her sake but for the sake of all Middle Earth and the sake of people beyond the realm.

The King's gaze drifted to her as well, thinking back to the conversation he had with Aragorn in Edoras. Open war, it was here almost at his gate there was no running anymore, no hiding. He had to face it protect his people and Liya the best he could. Looking between the three of them, anger grew on his face as he turned, "Let them come!" Théoden said with resolve as he marched out of the room leaving the three companions behind.

"Ten thousand," Liya said in disbelief shaking her head slightly.

"Ami," Legolas started.

"No," she turned to her fiancé, "This can turn in our favor." The Man and Elf looked at her quizzically. A smile crossed her face. "All we have to do is hold the night, Gandalf will be here with Eomer come the morning. This could be the chance we're looking for to turn the tide." They looked at her doubt clear on their faces. She smiled again, "I'm not talking about winning this war, next to impossible with just the handful of Men he has. I'm talking about keeping them at bay, outside the wall. Away from the women and children, away from me," the girl explained. Understanding grew, but Legolas still had some doubt. There was no way he was going to leave her unprotected for any reason.

Knowing she would be in the caves with the other women and children put some of his doubt at rest but if the outer defenses failed during the night there would be little that could keep the massive number from taking her. He looked at her, this beautiful girl he loved and something was different, would keeping her safe from any evil in any realm be an everyday task. Liya was strong no doubt and the Prince loved her, pulling her closer into him smelling her unique perfume he pushed the thoughts of doubt out of his mind. "Come Ami," he whispered softly, "Let us get you to safety." The three of them left the room Aragorn and Legolas left Amaliya with Eowyn before taking Gimli and following Théoden around the fortress to get the lay of the defenses.

Liya watched the Elf until he was out of her sight and sighed, hanging her head slightly. Eowyn put a soft hand on her shoulder, "Something troubling you my Lady?"

The girl turned, forcing a smile, "Nothing that needs to be addressed now," she told the blonde. "We need to get them down into the caves."

The two women worked side by side rounding up all the women, children and elderly that wouldn't be joining the battle that night and herding them into the glittering caves. Soldiers came and took boys older than 12 fitting them for armor and handing them swords. It was insane. Théoden thought that young children and old men were the key to defending his keep rather than call for help. Once most everyone was settled Eowyn left to see her uncle. Liya wandered up to spend the little time she had left before the war began with Legolas, even though she knew he had doubted marrying her. Walked up the winding paths to the ground level of the keep where she heard Legolas ordering Aragorn to rest. Following the sound of his voice then hearing Eowyn's voice echoing throughout the stone walls.

"My Lord, Aragorn," she called. Amaliya had caught up and was standing at the Elf's side, his fingers interlocked with hers, giving her a reassuring almost apologetic smile. The two lovers looked on with Gimli at the exchange between the Ranger and the King's niece. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," the blonde said very displeased.

Aragorn looked at her, trying to understand her complaint, "That is an honorable charge," he told her glancing up at Liya giving a small nod.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return; what renown is there in that," she questioned.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, "My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

The Man tried to walk away but Eowyn called after him once more, "Let me stand at your side!"

The Ranger turned to face her again, "It is not in my power to command it," he turned away again. Gimli kissed Liya's hand and went to follow Aragorn. Legolas pulled the goddess into him when Eowyn shouted after the Man.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Aragorn stopped mid step and turned back to the King's niece who had a look of fear on her face, "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." Eowyn paused slightly trying to find the right words, "Because they love you!" Her voice carried, bouncing off the stone walls and all conversation stopped. Legolas and Liya looked at her then to Aragorn who stood almost stoic at the revelation. Eowyn dropped her head utterly embarrassed, "I'm sorry," she whispered and left abruptly.

Aragorn threw a look at Amaliya and the Elf and they gave a nod in compliance. "Ami," he whispered, mouth close to her ear lightly kissing her jawline, "Forgive me."

Liya sighed contentedly, "There is nothing to forgive, love; sometimes it is even hard for me to see the dawn through the night. Now go, you are needed elsewhere," she kissed his soft lips holding onto to him.

"Be safe, I love you Amaliya," he told her before kissing her again.

Liya watched him until he was out of sight then ran down to the caves to check on Eowyn. The raven haired girl found her sitting alone almost in shock. Liya kneeled down in front of her not saying a word just placing a hand on her knee. "I said too much," she whispered.

"My Lady, better too much than not enough. Aragorn understood what you meant, however we do have work that needs to get done and we cannot dwell on what was said," Liya stood offering a hand. The blonde took it and the two women spent their time settling in the stragglers, comforting those that needed it, setting up places for healing and working to make the caves safe. There was a small weapons cache both Liya and Eowyn were trained with swords and were ready to protect themselves and the rest of the women and children if need be. Hours passed in the dark caves, no one knew what time is was or if the sun had set, there was a chill in the air that seemed to steal away all the warmth. It was just waiting now, the waiting was torture. Amaliya lost in her thoughts about what she would have to do if she was taken were interrupted by a horn that resounded throughout the deep. Her face lit up, she knew that horn.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her up to the top level of the fortress pushing past all the men causing a ruckus getting to the front lines. There he was the stunning March Warden of Lorien, Haldir along with an army of Elves. Losing what breath she had at the sight of him. Overjoyed that reinforcements had come she made her way to Legolas' side almost unseen as Haldir was explaining his presence to Théoden.

"How is this possible," the King questioned.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir turned to see the Ranger, Elf, Dwarf and girl standing in the midst of Men. He smiled at her, "We come to honor that allegiance."

"_Mae govannen_, Haldir (Welcome, Haldir)," Aragorn said as he rushed forward and embraced Haldir. The Elf smiled slightly amused and embraced him back, "You are most welcome."

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder before the March Warden turned back the King, "We are proud to fight alongside Men, once more."

Before Théoden was able to do anything Liya rushed forward embracing the Elf and he held her steadfastly. "I thought I would never see you again," she whispered.


	8. Helm's Deep

**Author's Note -** First apologies for taking so long, had just the toughest time with this last chapter, writer's block galore! Finally got over it and it's finished! Second I'm sad that I lost my Beta, but when real life calls you gotta answer, so if there are mistakes they are all mine, I do try to edit but mistakes happen, I'm only human :-). This is the last chapter in The Two Towers, I'm not sure when I'll start ROTK, but it won't be in the near future I've got quite a few other projects in my brain I need to get out before it implodes on me, but it shouldn't be too long a wait. That being said:

Thank you all so, so, so much for liking my work, means the entire world to me, it really does! Some shout outs are in order, sorry I haven't done this sooner :-/

**Narsilla Lyanna Elendil, Fullmoon134, thecreate1998, Gryps and guest -** I have loved and re-read your reviews for inspiration and just some feel good vibes, thank you tons for leaving reviews and letting me know what you thought and putting down how involved you were getting in the story! The fact that you have those kind of reactions makes me want to keep going and going. Thank you so, so much!

**Artemis Queen of the Night, ErikaLynne, Fullmoon134, GlaciesCruor, Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Moon Angel90, Narsilla Lyanna Elendil, RosePotter120, TwilightNinja00, lotusbe88, sweetserenity11, Arkansas Sweetheart, Gryps, Mommyshaw, RaraCloe, biolagechick, greenandsilveralltheway, koppe527, sleepyPrincess, trombonyplayer -** Thank you all so much for following, favoriting or both! If I could send you all baked goods I would. Thank you

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you for sticking with me as long as you could, I hope that everything calms down for you and you can breathe for a moment or two. You were an awesome Beta!

**Coniivader, SPReedus, HKPhan, Dot -** You ladies are amazing to me, you keep pushing me and that helps me so, so much. I love you all and hope that if and when you read this ending chapter you will like it.

As always, please enjoy, read and review, I would love to know what you thought of the third installment of Amaliya's adventures, thank you.

* * *

The March Warden felt a warm smile cross his lips, how he had wished for a reunion with Amaliya only he had hoped it would be under different circumstances. Whatever the circumstances the Elf was overjoyed she was alive and unharmed. "You promised me I would see you again, Amaliya, I knew it would happen," he whispered back.

The girl pulled back almost beaming at him, "You always seem to know better than me."

"Ami," Legolas put his hands gently on her shoulders pulling her away from Haldir, "You should get back to the caves." He kissed her face and she melted into the young Prince.

Liya nodded, "Stay safe, all of you," she warned and cautioned all at once. Walking down to the caves again, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a combination of the storm rolling in, the rain started to fall on her face as she made her way back into the cave and the fact this was the first battle she would be close enough to help but could do nothing to help and after seeing Haldir, being in his arms, smelling his skin, all the feelings the girl thought she had buried and forgotten rushed to the surface, Liya knew she was still in love with the March Warden. Heaving a sigh, and it was more than obvious to her that he shared those feelings; this was not something she could think about in a time like this, but Liya's feelings for the two Elves filled her mind and her heart. These feelings would only make her more vulnerable to the enemy if she happened to fall into his open and waiting hands.

Liya entered the cave made eye contact with Eowyn but stayed separate from the people of Rohan, she was nervous and jittery and she wanted to keep them as safe as possible during the night. There was quiet but slowly the ground shook with the marching of thousands of feet echoing through the cave, as the Uruks got closer and their footsteps were louder than the thunder. Suddenly the pounding of feet stopped, they were at the fortress wall. The ground shook once more under the steady beat of axe and spear handles being driven forcefully into the ground, growling, snarling, and howling could be heard from the fearsome creatures above ground. The women and children were frightened, letting out yelps and screams; the pounding stopped for a moment again. The inhabitants of the cave were silent as well, something was off. A screech sounded just as quickly as the silence had fallen and sickening sounds of scraping metal on metal were heard. It had started. The battle had begun. Liya froze in her pacing, listening intently and trying with all her might to keep herself in the cave.

This night would prove to be one of the longest in her life. The girl had to remind herself to breathe several times, hoping if she held her breath long enough it would stop the battle raging above, like a petulant child. The sounds of battle and death kept a steady flow. Saruman bred this army to end Man, but this wouldn't be the only thing that the Wizard had planned. There had to be something else, something that would catch everyone off guard, she just didn't know what. The waiting was driving her to the point of madness, the dark haired girl slid down the cave wall, head in her hands.

Liya resolved to stay put, the wait would pay off if the army could hold them off until morning. Gandalf would be back with Eomer and his garrison that would at least give some relief to those in the Deep. Memories of her former life on Middle Earth pushed their way to the forefront of her mind. When her father first brought her to meet Gandalf and Saruman, she was so young and frightened. Much like she was now. The White Wizard was the first to reach out to her, placing his aged hand under her chin a caring smile that made his eyes shine. Saruman did not need to say words, his thoughts comforted Liya and made her feel safe, the girl reached for him and the Wizard took her into his arms. For the first time outside of her father's embrace Amaliya felt safe. Tears fell from her eyes, not ones of sadness but anger and confusion. How could Saruman do this? He had known her for her entire life, seen her grow up, he knew her family, what he was doing was unthinkable. Wiping the tears away from her cheeks Liya was hoping against everything she knew to be correct that Saruman could still be saved; that he could go back to the loving Wizard she once knew. She at least had to try to reason with him.

Just as she tried to stand an explosion rocked through the Deep. Bracing herself against the cave wall as stone fell around her. The Uruks had breached the wall, this was what Saruman had planned this was the secret he had kept. It was only a matter of time before they found their way into the fortress and down into the caves. Liya looked at the gravel at her feet just trying to understand how things had gotten so out of control. She was stuck in this cave, she could help Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas knew she could, but she was doing what she was told to do. The girl missed her family, there was little to no source of comfort in this dark and pitiless cave. Sliding down the cave wall again, she wondered if she would ever feel the sun on her skin again. Looking around at the scared women and children in the cave as they dodged more debris as it fell from the battle above ground, Liya thought for a few long moments about giving herself up to Saruman. The raven haired girl weighed the possibilities most of them terrible, but it would end the battle tonight. Taking a breath and steeling herself against what torment the Wizard would have in store for her then blowing it out slowly as she prepared to leave Helm's Deep.

"Amaliya," the pained cry from Haldir interrupted her escape. Liya immediately teleported to his location he was on his knees, he had been wounded, taken an axe to his mid-section. She looked on in horror frozen as he looked at her with a hint of a smile as the Elf saw her on his anguished face. Then an Uruk-Hai came into view wielding a scimitar, the girl rushed on pure instinct to the Elf grabbed his sword and killed the monster where it stood before it could kill Haldir. The March Warden dropped face first onto the brick, unconscious, but the flow of Uruk-Hai was seemingly endless. Liya was defending herself and the wounded possibly dying March Warden; she had lost count by the fourth or fifth attacker. Arrows and swords and axes were all flying by but she stayed close to Haldir, never leaving his side. Aragorn was soon with her, helping her defend against the onslaught.

"Take him into the caves, go now," he ordered.

Liya nodded, running through one more Uruk before holding onto the fallen Elf and teleporting back down to the caves where they would be safe for the time being. "Eowyn," Liya frantically called as Haldir's breath was now rapid and shallow, his skin pallid and growing warm. The blonde took one look at the Elf and ran to get healing supplies; she grabbed a few other women along the way to help him onto a cot. The four women gently lifted Haldir onto the bed then Eowyn went to work dressing his wound and cleaning it. His skin became cool again and some color came back to his face. Liya just held his head in her hands and kept her face close to his, "Haldir," she whispered, "Do not dare leave me, you promised to never leave me." Tears spilled down her face as the March Warden moaned and turned toward the sound of her voice

"Liya," he whispered weakly, "I love you," his eyes opened and met hers briefly before closing again.

"I love you, Haldir," she whispered into his ear and kissed his lips lightly. She swore he smiled as his breathing evened out. The girl stayed with him knowing she had to make a decision, but none of that mattered in this moment. This moment when her hands were grasping his cold and clammy hands that barely had strength; Liya was trying to push his former potency back into them. This moment when the March Warden called for her, needed her, confessed out loud his love for her, called her Liya, something he had never done in the past, something he never would have done because of Legolas and only did because he thought he was dying. The Prince's name dancing across her thoughts almost cut her deeper than a knife. Legolas, she did love him, he was amazing in all the right and some of the very best wrong ways. Salty tears stung the corners of her eyes as she desperately gazed at the cave ceiling looking for answers in the lifeless granite. How was she supposed to face either one of them without telling them at least something, let alone try and get through what else was to come. This battle for Rohan was surely not the end, Saruman and Sauron still needed to be dealt with and quickly. This was not going to be an easy or pleasant journey. Liya looked at the injured Elf and it was as if he knew what she was thinking as he tightened his grip on her hand and slightly opened his eyes. Haldir opened his mouth as if to speak, but Liya cut him off, "Shh, you rest, there will be plenty of time to talk once you've healed," she smiled. Haldir nodded before drifting off again. Liya placed her forehead on his, "You are not making this an easy choice are you March Warden," she sighed.

Liya sat up to see Gamling followed by Rumil and Orophin. Gamling was ordering the woman and children to follow the mountain pass and head back to Rohan. Liya knew that this meant the Uruks had overwhelmed the Men and made their way into the fortress. Haldir's brothers came over to her and their brother, "_A'Fea, lye antkel sii_ (Little Spirit, we need to leave now)," Rumil said softly. He was dirty and disheveled, obviously worried about Haldir. His eyes never left his brother; Orophin couldn't look at Liya or Haldir.

"_San Haldir a'Rohan, amin caelfeith sinome ten' Gandalf_ (Take Haldir to Rohan, I have to wait here for Gandalf)." Rumil tried to protest but Liya shook her head and that was the end of it. Haldir's brothers gently picked him up and carried him out carefully, as Liya looked on, she knew they would see each other again in Rohan soon, but she was saddened that she had to stay.

Gamling rounded the corner, "My Lady, you have to go, by order of the King," his voice was a soft command.

"I have to wait for Gandalf," she smiled slightly; "He's here. I'll stay here until he comes for me."

Gamling nodded then left with some hesitation. Liya could feel Gandalf was close; it was more than a comfort to her. The battle was almost over but her journey was far from done. She knew that she had to face Saruman. She had done so in Rohan while he was in Théoden's mind but so much had happened since then and he was not as powerful speaking through someone as he was in person. The girl was scared, she remembered the Palantir. If Saruman still had it and managed to get past Gandalf he could take her for Sauron in a matter of moments.

"It's safe for you to come up, my dear," Gandalf thought to her.

Liya sighed and slowly made her way up to the surface, thoughts of what's to come next with Gandalf, Saruman, Haldir, Legolas, her family ran through her mind at what seemed whirlwind speed. Her family and the Elves lingered the longest, the girl had no idea how to handle anything anymore. Never had she been so unsure of anything. She reached the field of the deep and was astounded by the bodies of Men and Elves and Uruk-Hai scattered across the land. The number was so great that it was beyond the point of sad or repulsive but almost impressive. Liya saw Aragorn and Théoden, the Ranger gave her a knowing look and the goddess nodded which he returned. She then made her way to Legolas and Gimli who were discussing something in depth.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system," Gimli growled moving his axe back and forth in an Uruk-Hai making its arms and legs move. Liya smiled at the moment she walked up on.

"What was the final count," she softly asked.

Legolas turned smiling at the girl, stowing his bow and embracing and kissed her face, "It was a tie," he whispered.

"I won lass, don't let him tell you otherwise," Gimli smiled as Liya hugged him and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Knew you were the sure fire winner," she told the dwarf. "Have you seen Gandalf," she asked the pair.

"He should be with the King Ami," the Prince told her. There was a pregnant pause between the three of them; Haldir was on each of their minds.

"Haldir will be fine; Rumil and Orophin took him to Rohan. When we get back we'll see him. He called me just in time," she told them, hoping to keep her emotions in check.

"Amaliya," Gandalf called, the Wizard's apprentice turned, her face lit up and she ran to him nearly knocking him down as she wrapped her arms around him. "I have missed you as well my dear girl."

"I was so frightened," she confessed.

The White Wizard nodded, "I hope to have a remedy for that soon Liya." He lifted her chin looking into her eyes; there was something off, different about them, about her, "What happened?"

Amaliya sighed heavily, "We need to deal with Saruman first, then I will tell you what happened here."

Gandalf nodded, "Of course darling girl. Are you ready?"

Looking at Gandalf dead in the eye, lavender meeting dark blue, something stirred in her making her strength and resolve return. This confrontation with Saruman needed to happen and she needed to be strong, no longer could she cower in a cave or behind Gandalf or Elves, she needed to defend herself. Amaliya gave a strong nod, "I have never been more ready."


End file.
